1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mat structure, in particular, to a mat structure with the ability to absorb noise and vibration.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, the mat, such as the foot mat operable for use in a TV game, or the household mat for protecting children from harm, is either too soft or too hard, so that the mat may sag heavily in the middle or generate a large noise when struck by the soles of a user's feet.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.